Morro vs. Mungus vs. Dilophosaurus vs. Ghoultar
In Stiix... Pyrrhus: 'So if you're fighting, are you rebelling against Morro? '''Ghoultar: '''Not exactly. '''Pyrrhus: '''Sounds fun. Could you tell me all about it? '''Ghoultar: '''I won't live to tell the tale. '''Pyrrhus: '''But you're already dead. You're a ghost. '''Ghoultar: '''This is dead serious business. Morro will destroy me. '''Pyrrhus: '''Ha ha! ''Dead! Have fun! At the Ice Mammoth Stronghold... 'Maula: '''Mungus, dear, even though we will take snow to make you feel at home please don't make snowmen! '''Mottrot: '''He will, Mother. I would've been a better candidate for the job. '''Maula: '''Mottrot. Mungus will do a fine job. '''Mottrot: '''Not. '''Vardy: '''And I thought Vornon was the most pessimistic pessimist. ''In a jungle near Egypt... '''ACU Trooper 1: Come on! We lost the Dilophosaurus again! ACU Trooper 2: 'Not a big deal. We'll find it - Wait, is the Dilophosaurus heading for the Fighting Pyramid? '''ACU Trooper 1: '''Yep. Houston, we have a problem. '''ACU Trooper 2: '''In this case, Prehistoric Animal Control, we have a problem. '''Pitch: '''Hello. I am Prehistoric Animal Control. What is your problem? '''ACU Trooper 1: '''Pitch? The guy from Morro's Army? '''ACU Trooper 2: '''Unfortunately, yes. '''ACU Troopers 1&2: '''Ahhhhhhhhh! Run! '''ACU Trooper 2: '''Right now Pitch ''is ''our problem! ''Near Pharaoh Hotep's Shadow Ruins... 'Morro: '''Yes? Why, thank you, Bansha. Yes, I do have a plan. Now go take care of Invizable, Chen, Sword, Wyldstyle, TV, Dr. McScrubs, ect. ASAP! '''Bansha: '''Yes sir! ''Morro hangs up. 'Morro: '''Hello, Mr. Hotep. '''Unknown Voice: '''Know who dares knock on Lord Hotep's door in the wee hours of day? '''Morro: '''Metalbeard? '''Metalbeard: '''Yes, traveller. I am Lord Hotep's new doorman. The old one, Spear, left. Name? '''Morro: '''Morro. '''Metalbeard: '''Tomorrow? You'll tell me tomorrow? '''Morro: '''No. My name is Morro. M - O - R - R - O. '''Metalbeard: '''Ah. Now I see- '''Morro: '''But you only have one eye. '''Metalbeard: '''Ha, ha, very funny. As with what I was saying. Greetings, Mr. Morro. What takes you to Lord Hotep's Shadow Ruins? '''Morro: '''Airjitzu! '''Metalbeard: '''Ugh! '''Morro: '''Now on with my plan to conquer Ninjago- and the rest of the Universe! '''Amset Ra: '''Welcome to the Petagon Arena at Master Chen's Fighting Arena, although it is completely unnecessary! '''Crowd: '''But where'd you get the money? '''Amset Ra: '''Oh, this Swedish Banker. '''Invizable: '''Anubis Guards! Get him! '''Amset Ra: '''Hey! The Anubis Guards are mine! '''Invizable: '''But I'm the new Chief of Security! See. Here's my badge! ''Invizable thrusts his badge into Amset Ra's face, knocking him backwards. 'Amset Ra: '''Oof. ''Meanwhile, the Anubis Guards arrest the Swedish Banker. '' '''Swedish Banker: '''Hey! I'm innocent! '''Egyptian Police Officer: '''Hmm. No you're not. '''Egyptian Police Sergeant: '''Take him to Headquarters. ''Back at the Arena... 'Wyldstyle: '''Morro! Morro possessed Invizable! '''Bansha: '''Not Morro. One of my Skreemers. '''Ogel: '''Bansha? The one and only Bansha? Bansha, the sword master? '''Bansha: '''Yes, I am all those thing. But I am also a commander in Morro's Army, and I am here to capture you! '''Ogel: '''Why? I am your biggest fan! '''Bansha: '''Don't worry. I won't destroy you now. I will wait until my boss finishes fighting. Hasta la vista! '''Ogel: '''She can speak Spanish, too? ''In the Arena... 'Wyldstyle: '''We are starting our ''Honored Announcer program today, even though this is the last battle of Season 1. 'Terabyte: '''The last battle of Season #001. '''Wyldstyle: '''Thank you, Captain Obvious. '''Captain Obvious: '''Um... How did I get back here? '''Wyldstyle: '''I don't know. Scram! '''Random Ninjago Fan: '''Wait.. I thought that Bansha said no Ghost Warriors would attack us. But Ghoultar is in... a gray corner. '''Wyldstyle: '''I think Ghoultar is fighting. '''Morro: '''My own Ghost Warrior is fighting against me? How dare he!!!! '''Ghoultar: '''I am fighting against you, and I will win. '''Pyrrhus: '''It is rebellion. '''Wyldstyle: '''As I was saying, our Honored Announcer is... William Shakespeare! '''Crowd: '''He must've came from the time machine! That means there will be... Dinosaurs! '''Random Ninjago Fan: '''Look! There's the Dilophosaurus. '''William Shakespeare: '''No need to worry, the Dilophosaurs is fighting. I think. I wish they had those things- glasses- in the 1500s. '''Dilophosaurus: '''ROARRRRRRRR!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Wow! Five exclamation marks and exactly 8 Rs at the end! '''William Shakespeare: '''Excuse me, Madame, but I am the announcer here. '''Wyldstyle: '''But I was the announcer before you. '''William Shakespeare: '''In actuality, I was born around 1564, so I was born before you, because you were born right when The LEGO Movie was made in 2014. '''Wyldstyle: '''That's obvious. '''Captain Obvious: '''How did I get back here!? '''Wyldstyle: '''I don't know, but actually leave this time. ''Captain Obvious leaves. 'William Shakespeare: '''Let's get on with battle. '''Achu: '''A- ACHUUUU!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''How did he get back here? He already fought. '''Achu: '''I got free tickets... for, um... losing my fight. Achu! As you can see, I have another cold. '''Wyldstyle: '''How did Captain Obvious get back here!? '''William Shakespeare: '''Achu, Wyldstyle, and Captain Obvious will be executed by Sword, Amset Ra's executor, if they set a foot on these grounds. '''Wyldstyle: '''A very medieval method of doing things, Mr. Shakespeare... But I work for Amset Ra, so I can't leave. '''Sword: '''And Mr. Shakespeare? I am a lawyer. '''William Shakespeare: '''Ugh. Achu, Wyldstyle, Captain Obvious and Sword, leave right now. Anyways, sorry for the interruption, folks. Morro, is not fighting tomorrow, and is fighting today, and is in the... um... Gray Corner 1. '''Morro: '''I am not to be confused with ''tomorrow ''. '''William Shakespeare: '''Alright, Tomorrow. In Gray Corner 2 is Mungus, in Gray Corner 3 is the mighty Dilophosaurus, in Gray Corner 4 is the Ghost Rebel Ghoultar. Also, in Gray Corner 5 is Mr. Nobody. Now, Invizable? Wait, where is he? '''Invizable: '''I'm right here. Fight! '''Mungus: '''Mungus is going for Mr. Nobody. '''Mottrot: '''MUNGUS! There is no Mr. Nobody! '''Mungus: '''Mungus confused. Mungus build snow mammoth. '''Ghoultar: '''Ha ha. It looks like the Wizard I hired is going to pay off. '''Morro: '''You hired a wizard to fight against me?! '''Pyrrhus: '''I told you, it is rebellion. '''Morro: '''I hope you aren't helping... for your own good. '''Pyrrhus: '''Don't worry sir. I'm not. '''Wizard: '''Abra kadabra, ala kazam, turn Mungus into a Snow Mammoth as fast as you can. ''Mungus turns into a Snow Mammoth. 'Morro: '''You call that fighting? Pathetic. Wi- ''Ghoultar slams his scythe into Morro's chest. 'Morro: '''Oof! '''Invizable: '''Morro is out. '''Morro: ' For now. Outside the Fighting Arena... 'The Preeminent: '''I know what you're thinking. You want a rematch. '''Morro: '''I need a rematch to conquer the Fighting Pyramid. '''The Preeminent: '''Fine. Have it your way. ''Back inside the Fighting Arena... 'Mungus: '''Initiating Snow Mammoth Attack Powers. '''Mottrot: '''Mungus knows what initiate means? '''Ghoultar: ' *Groan*. Ugh. 'Dilophosaurus: ' *Dinosaur Groan*. 'Ghoultar: '''My Wizard's spell backfired. '''Invizable: '''Ghoultar and the Dilophosaurus are out. So that means, Mungus the Snow Mammoth- '''Morro: '''Wait! I demand a rematch. '''Invizable: '''Alright. I will bend the rules a little by allowing a coin toss. Heads for Morro, tails for Mungus. ''Later... 'Invizable: ' Mungus wins. 'Morro: ' Let's do best out of 3. Later... 'Invizable: '''Mungus wins. '''Morro: '''Let's do best out of 5. ''Later... 'Invizable: '''Mungus wins. '''Morro: '''Let's do best out of 7. ''Later... 'Invizable: ' Morro wins. 'Morro: ' Yay! I win! 'Morro: '''Yay! I conquered the Fighting Pyramid! '''The Preeminent: '''And by that I figure you mean that you won the battle. '''Morro: '''Yes! I became a Three - Battle - Winner by winning the last battle of Season 1. '''The Preeminent: '''Great. Now we can get back to conquering Ninjago. ''At the Mammoth Ice Stronghold... 'Maula: '''What! Mungus lost? Mungus lost? '''Mottrot: '''He built a Snow Mammoth. '''Maula: '''My dear Mungy made a what? '''Mottrot: '''A Snow Mammoth. '''Maula: '''I know that. But Mungus lost. '''Mungus: '''I will have my revenge... '''Mottrot: '''I am surprised you know how to say 'I will have my revenge', ''Mungy. 'Mungus: '''Grrrr. '''Invizable: '''Maybe I should form a club with people who hate their nicknames... ''End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Morro vs. Mungus vs. Dilophosaurus vs. Ghoultar? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles